


小雞&兔兔

by tancha



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24254935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tancha/pseuds/tancha
Summary: 孫東柱知道金建學喜歡看他撒嬌的樣子。
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion
Kudos: 3





	小雞&兔兔

**Author's Note:**

> 剛出道那陣子跟他們還很不熟的時候寫的。

  
1.

  
孫東柱知道金建學喜歡看他撒嬌的樣子。  
他是團裡的老么，撒嬌對他來說似乎不是什麼太難的事，其他的哥哥們也早就看膩他的套路，最近上綜藝節目被主持人要求撒嬌時哥哥們連反應都做的很敷衍。  
但金建學不一樣。  
金建學不只喜歡，還會害羞。

2.

  
孫東柱記得某次團員一起直播遊戲時，金建學曾經對（某前輩的歌的）出題方式表示不滿。  
「為什麼淚和汗長得一樣？這不是沒有差別嗎！」  
那時孫東柱就想，怎麼會一樣呢，眼淚可比汗水高級多了。  
至少金建學在他哭的時候會心軟。  
即使是假哭。

3.

  
金建學熱愛運動，孫東柱正好相反。  
他討厭流汗和一切會讓他流汗的事物。  
包括做愛。  
孫東柱常常在撩完金建學後就溜去找他親哥東明避難，翻臉不認人。

金建學能怎麼辦，當然是選擇原諒他啊。  
難不成還去隔壁宿舍跟親哥搶人？

4.

  
臨近出道，成員留在公司練習的時間越來越晚。  
尤其公演前的幾天，呂煥雄和金建學幾乎都是在排練室待到大半夜才回宿舍。  
雖然其他人都說孫東柱可以先回去沒關係，但他怕哥哥們練習到忘記休息，還是堅持留下來一起排隊形練走位。  
（真的很想回去的金英助也只好跟著一起陪弟弟們）

於是，孫東柱總是會在時間差不多時開始昏昏沉沉，縮在排練場的角落睡著。  
這樣哥哥們就會自然的結束練習，還會讓金建學背他回去。  
真是賺到了。


End file.
